


Shout-out to Phil's Mum, tbh

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Established!Phan, Fluff, Heart Eyes Howell, If You Squint - Freeform, Like, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phils mum is a gem and should be protected at all times, live show, teeny weeny tiny bit of angst, whoops, younow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a regular Phil Sunday Younow, with...some special guests.</p><p>"My Mum's calling me," he said, his cheekbones flushed red as he realized that he was still entertaining eleven thousand people.</p><p>"Should I answer it on speaker?"</p><p>The chat box screamed YES! so Phil obliged.</p><p>It was a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout-out to Phil's Mum, tbh

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun. In no way, shape, or form "Phan is real" proof or anything. I'm just having a bit of fun :)

"Hello guys!" Phil waved to his Mac camera, beaming at the influx of _Hi Phil!_ in the chat box. "I think I can tweet the link out now. There are so many of you!" His raspy voice wavered in and out of his normal tone.

He opened Twitter and tweeted _"I'm doing my live show! Come log on if you want to hear me sound like I swallowed a frog #ribbit"_. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Hello Miranda, hello Jack, and Tristan, and Jenna, and Ashley, and Louis, and Patricia, and Alexandra, hello everyone!" Phil clasped his hands together, resting them in his lap. He turned his head and coughed into his shoulder.

"Sorry about my voice guys; I think I may be getting sick!" Phil worried his lip, glancing through the messages. His smile returned as he saw get well wishes crop up immediately in the chat.

"Do any of y'all-I just said y'all. Isn't that a weird word? And does it even qualify as an actual contraction or is it like _ain’t_ where everyone uses it but it's not a 'real contraction'?" He accentuated the last part of his sentence with air quotes, his former thought forgotten.

 **amazzzingphil:** I think it is

 **Kathyisonfire:** isn't it just you and all?

 **Bobtheomelet:** you just said y'all OMG

"What was I gonna say?" Phil asked himself. "Oh right! My mum always used to give me tea with honey in it when my voice got like this," he lamely pointed at his throat. "What did your mums do for sore throats? Yasmin said _chicken soup_ , Sam said _tea_ , Diana said _tea_ , wow a lot of you guys drink tea!" he grinned.

"I'm gonna let you all in on a little secret." He moved closer to the camera, bringing his hand to the side of his mouth, as if he were telling a secret.

"The only time I really drink tea is when I'm sick," he whispered to the camera.

"That's because you're a coffee pleb," Dan said, leaning against the doorframe. Phil jumped back, clutching his chest, his voice breaking, his heart racing as he squealed.

"Oh god, Dan. You scared me!" he said, breathing heavily, unable to hide the fond smile on his face. Dan laughed from off screen.

"Come on, sit down! We're overdue for a Dan and Phil live show!" He patted the spot next to him, luring Dan to the couch and on camera. Dan tried to hide his smile as he walked over.

"I'm not going to sit very close to you because you sound like you're dying," Dan said, though he sat right next to Phil, who rolled his eyes.

"Hello internet!" Dan saluted. He grabbed the black Union Jack pillow and fiddled with it so he wouldn't lace his fingers with Phil's. They weren't out yet to the phandom, so they had to be extra careful with how they acted on camera. You can't edit things out in a live show.

"So how's everyone doing today?" Phil asked. " _Worried, tired, hungry, good_. It's nearing exam season, did you all see our _BAD Revision Advice_  video we did for Radio One?"

Dan smiled sheepishly. "I may or may not have already done all of them. The obvious _don't do_ 's, not some of the ones Phil gave you." He smirked at Phil, who balked, which came out more like a squeak than a squawk.

"Herding goats instead of studying is a very practical thing Daniel!" He failed at saying that with a straight face. Dan rolled his eyes, spazzing slightly as he shivered. He ran his hands up and down his biceps, trying to warm himself up.  

"It's so bloody cold in this room! Is our heating broken again?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Dan. It's not cold in here at all."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, you're a bloody furnace, alright--" Dan turned the computer to face him. "Imagine watching a TV show with this one, and _literally feeling the heat waves come off of him_ ," he said. 

"Do we need to like, dunk you in ice or something Philip? Cool you down a bit?"

"Are you calling me hot, Dan? Wow, I didn't know you felt that way about me" Phil chuckled, his hand resting against his chest, the other moving the computer back to face the two of them. It still captured Dan who was quite red in the face, laughing into his hand.

"You wish, mate," he said, ignoring the OMG messages and screenshots of the previous events bombarding the chat window. "Either way, _lionsandllamasandbears_ proposed to you,"

"It's a yes!" Phil grinned widely at the camera. Dan studied Phil's profile for a minute before opening his mouth to speak again.

"You got a haircut. It looks nice," he said, a shadow of a smile playing across his lips. The tips of Phil's ears turned pink as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through his fringe. 

"Thanks," Phil turned toward Dan, locking eyes with him. Dan smiled, his lip caught between his teeth.

They almost forgot they were on screen, until Phil's phone started ringing. He tore his eyes away from Dan's to the iPhone on the coffee table.

**Calling: Mum**

"My Mum's calling me," he said, his cheekbones flushed red as he realized that he was still entertaining eleven thousand people.

"Should I answer it on speaker?"

The chat box screamed _YES!_ so Phil obliged.

It was a mistake.

The call started off simple enough.

"Hello Philly!" Phil's mum chirped. Phil used his free hand to cover his eyes, his ears tinted red. Dan had to bite the pillow he was holding to keep from sniggering at the embarrassing childhood nickname.

"Hello Mummy, how are you?" Phil asked. Phil's mum went on about this and that. The Dickenson's got a dachshund. ( _"I'm not a fan of them, if I do say so myself. They're very cute, but when they're barking at five in the morning, goodness me, they're not cute at all."_ ). Diana from down the cul-de-sac is moving out to go to University of Manchester (" _Studying psychology, of course."_ ). And then the motherly nagging starts.

"Have you been eating?" Phil groaned internally.

"Yes, mum."

"And you've been sleeping at least eight hours every night, right?"

"Yes, mum." He shot Dan a helpless look as he lied through his teeth to his mother. If he said anything other than yes, the phone call would take up the rest of the live show, with a full length rant on why it's important for him to stay well. 

“You sound sick, are you taking medicine?”

“Mum, I’m _fine_ ,” Phil said, though his wavering voice gave himself away.

"You're not lying to me, are you Philip Michael? Because when you moved out, you promised three things: You would remember to eat, remember to sleep, and remember to take your vitamins every day."

" _Mum!_ " Phil cringed, sliding down the couch cushion. Dan clamped his lips together to keep from laughing at Phil's embarrassment.

"Daniel, I know you're there with him, has he been eating and sleeping?" Dan's back stiffened. Phil shot Dan a look that said _Say something_ but Dan shook his head, his eyes wide as if to say _I'm not here._

"Sorry, Mum, he's...at Tesco's. I needed a USB to put my new proposal for our next radio show on, because even though I already emailed it to them, you know _I can't work without a back up._ " He said pointedly, the end of his sentence more meant for Dan than anyone else. Dan glanced at the chat, but couldn't see any actual messages over the flood of screenshots being taken.

"Alright, I'm gonna head off now. I'll tell everybody you and Dan said hello. They're all such big fans of you, Philly. We're all so proud." To which Dan and the chat box collectively went _'awwww'_. (Actually, Dan buried his face into the pillow to keep from being heard.)

It was all in all a quite pleasant conversation. Until...

"And you tell your boyfriend your father and I said hello too, and we'll see you two for Christmas. And tell him to put up more videos like that new _Reasons Why Dan's a Fail_. I quite liked that one,” she said. Phil choked on air, paling instantly.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. 

Dan dropped the pillow, his shoulders tensed, jaw dropped. They stared at each other, eyes bulging. Phil’s grip tightened on his phone, so much so Dan was beginning to worry about the case breaking. That wasn’t supposed to crop up in conversation with eleven-no wait, _fifteen thousand people_ watching them.

"Alright, I'll tell him you said hello, alright, bye Mum, love you!" Phil stuttered out, his voice having raised a couple octaves, not at all helping his voice, before hastily hanging up the phone.

 **Haile:** what

 **Jenn:** whAT THE FUCK

 **Michaela:** did Phil's mom just?

 **Tanaisnotanartist:** Phil's mom just outed Phan.

 **PrincessBrandiana:** Shout-out to Phil's Mum, tbh.

Phil did the only thing he could do, could think to do.

He closed the laptop.

(Actually he slammed it shut, but who's keeping track?)

“Oh shit. Oh--that wasn’t supposed to hap- _fuck, Dan_.” Phil stuttered, letting out a frustrated groan.

"What do we do now?" Dan asked, clutching at his arms. Phil buried his head in his hands.

"I-I have no fucking clue." Phil pushed his fringe out of his eyes, bouncing a curved knuckle against his mouth.

"No, no wait. I know we can do." Dan said after a moment, steadying his voice. "A funny coming out video. A more serious one will happen later this week, with us sitting in our office chairs and acting all _srs bsnss_ , but let's just address it while we still can. It’ll be okay, Phil," he rubbed Phil’s back gently.

"A funny coming out video. How do we do that?"

******

Phil and Dan stood in their shared closet in their room, the lights off and door closed. Phil pressed his lips against Dan's softly.

"Kisses for good luck filming?" He chuckled into Dan's mouth.

"You're such a dork," Dan said fondly. Phil laughed again and pressed the record button.

"Phil, this is stupid." Dan reverted into his on-camera voice, trying to figure out where the lens of their camera was in the dark wardrobe.

"No, it's not. Come on, let's do this." Phil argued. Dan squeezed Phil's hand. He took a deep breath, opened the closet door and stepped out. Phil turned the camera to face Dan. Dan stuffed his hands in his pockets, and rocked back and forth on his feet. He walked in a small circle before turning to face Phil once more with a smile.

"It's bright out here." Dan laughed, opening his arms out. "Come out here with me Phil, the light and pride feel fine!"

"Okay," Phil turned the camera to face himself, took a deep breath, and stepped out of the closet. He beamed, walking over to Dan so they were both in the shot.

"Well, there you have it folks. Dan and I have officially, literally, come out of the closet." Phil said to the camera. Dan walked behind Phil, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Phil leaned his head back, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"A more formal coming out video will be on my channel later this week." Dan said, resting his chin on Phil's shoulder.

"But for now? You can say that yes, Phan is in fact real." Phil said before turning his head to kiss Dan properly once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated <33333 thank you!!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr,](https://maggieisnotacat.tumblr.com) [instagram,](https://instagram.com/maguirebenton/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/maguirebenton) and [ come take a peek at my Youtube channel! ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC79sXkEBXUdDeg8UTYKxHVQ?sub_confirmation=1&feature=iv&src_vid=_FEnvB4OTfE&annotation_id=annotation_2060573417)


End file.
